


Where The Desert Ends

by Keep_this_a_secret



Series: Like Ghosts In The Snow [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_this_a_secret/pseuds/Keep_this_a_secret
Summary: There are some things that just can’t be fixed. People don’t forgive you for pointing a gun in their face. Northern Downpour knew that but for some reason he was still surprised when he woke up in bed one morning alone, he knew Killer King had left due to the tense atmosphere he and Young Gun now created but he at least thought King would bring him. Instead he woke up to an empty bed and King’s motorcycle missing.Everyone had expected Northern to lose it again. Break down sobbing like he had when Killer King had been brought back from the car wreck, or maybe try to fight Young Gun. But he only walked out into the garage, looked at where the bike was usually parked, and offered a small smile to Soul Punk who had followed him out. Maybe reality hadn’t set in just yet or in the following days where he had continued as normal.(This isn’t going to make much sense if you haven’t read part one so please go check that out, Thank you!)





	1. Chapter 1

There are some things that just can’t be fixed. People don’t forgive you for pointing a gun in their face. Northern Downpour knew that but for some reason he was still surprised when he woke up in bed one morning alone, he knew Killer King had left due to the tense atmosphere he and Young Gun now created but he at least thought King would bring him. Instead he woke up to an empty bed and King’s motorcycle missing. 

Everyone had expected Northern to lose it again. Break down sobbing like he had when Killer King had been brought back from the car wreck, or maybe try to fight Young Gun. But he only walked out into the garage, looked at where the bike was usually parked, and offered a small smile to Soul Punk who had followed him out. Maybe reality hadn’t set in just yet or in the following days where he had continued as normal. 

Then, Mad Gear, who had seemed to be getting better until Josh and Killer King left took a turn for the worse. His memories became jumbled, he switched back and forth between being a killjoy and a Drac. One moment he could be helping Soul Punk clean the infirmary and the next his blaster was in your face. He never shot, when he switched he was more afraid of Killjoys than he wanted to hurt them. Nightmares started up soon after that, where he could feel his skin burning, doctors standing over him mumbling things he couldn’t understand and shining bright lights in his face. Even as Mad Gear slowly seemed to descend into insanity Northern Downpour gave little response. He didn’t worry as he usually would have, choosing instead to leave Mad Gear in the care of Soul Punk. 

Now he lay miles from the base in the sand letting the burning sun wash over him. He wasn’t exactly sure how long he’d been out here, long enough for his skin to begin to burn. Perhaps reality had finally set in and he had finally realized the little family he worked so hard to build was destroyed. Or maybe he himself was finally going insane. Either was really a possibility at this point, however he leaned towards insane as only a few minutes ago he had begun to hear voices. Although maybe that was just the side effect of the heat.

_“how big is the whole desert?” Mad Gears voice echoed so clearly in his head he could have sworn he was there._

_Killer King laughed and Northern could almost see his smile. The one he had always given the young boy when he asked questions they couldn’t answer “bigger than the city that’s for sure”_

_Northern could remember the way Mad Gears eyes widened in amazement and his smile seemed brighter than ever_

Northern Downpour knew that he’d probably never see that smile again, things had changed and there was nothing he could do. He thought about the day they had found Mad Gear so many years ago.

_“Downpour! He’s just a baby!” Killer King yelled taking off out of the car to run towards the body they had just stumbled upon._

_“King!” Northern Downpour called back in a harsh yell-whisper “King! Brendon! Get back here what if it’s a trap!”_

_The small body then let out a little cry prompting Northern to ignore his own warnings and run after Killer King._

As much as he tried to shut the thought out he couldn’t help but wonder if they had never found Mad Gear, if they had kept driving that day in the desert, Killer King would still be with him. He slowly sat up lifting himself out of the dirt. If they hadn’t found Mad Gear Killer King wouldn’t have gotten in the accident that day. Northern Downpour walked back to the car starting it up and headed towards the base.

_“where’s Northern?”_

_He had heard the commotion in the hall that morning and after hours and hours of Killer King and Mad Gear being missing he made it to the entryway in record time. The moment he saw Killer King he felt his heart rip from his chest. He was draped across Kobra Kids shoulders completely limp and covered in blood, for a minute Northern truly thought they had brought him back a body. But then Killer King coughed spitting up blood as he did so and Soul Punk quickly whisked him off to the infirmary._

_Northern Downpour was stuck in place shaking and crying as Jet Star gently rubbed his shoulder and tried to explain what they found._

When Northern stopped the car in its parking spot he didn’t understand why his hands couldn’t stop shaking. He knew what had to be done, how he could make things right. He moved through the building quietly keeping his eyes on the ground. None of the others thought his behavior was odd, they just assumed he was mourning, and in a way he was.

Mad Gear was right where Northern expected him to be. In the infirmary with Soul Punk, the two were together more often as Soul Punk was able to stay patient.

Hearing him walk in Soul Punk turned to smile. “Glad to see your back where-“ he froze as he turned to see Northern Downpours blaster pointed right at a now terrified Mad Gear. “Northern. What are you doing.”

Northern Downpour didn’t answer as he locked eyes with Mad Gear and pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter Two

In the past few months Northern Downpour had been through more than anyone could imagine. He had lost his family, gotten it back, only to have it be ripped away again. So, in all honesty Soul Punk wasn’t mad. He also wasn’t sure how he had gotten on the floor, or why Young Gun was bent over him yelling words he couldn’t hear and crying. He didn’t understand why American Beauty and American Psycho now had Northern Downpour pinned against the ground wrestling a gun away from him or why Mad Gear stood behind him hands cupped over his mouth crying.

“...-trick! Patrick!” His eyes darted back to Young Gun, if he was being called by his new name something had gone wrong. “Can you hear me?” Young Gun kept his eyes on Soul Punk leaning back to grab a towel, his hand was covered in blood. Soul Punk froze reaching out to grab Young Guns wrist.

“You’re bleeding” he whispered softly, his chest felt heavy when he spoke, like he couldn’t get a full breath in. 

“What?” Young Gun seemed surprised “Punk I’m not…” his words caught in his throat. If he was that far gone, that he couldn’t feel he’d been shot, Young Gun didn’t want to think about what that meant “It’s alright, it’s only a little scratch I’ll be fine” his voice cracked as he held back tears. 

Soul Punk nodded vaguely mumbling something about bandages in the top drawer. His vision felt blurry, the edges of it started going dark and Young Gun seemed to be yelling something at Mad Gear but he couldn’t understand it, everything sounded echoey like it was miles away from him. He was tired and breathing felt heavy, so with one last big breath in he closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

****

Funerals out in the desert had always been strange to those who remembered them from before the Helium Wars. Bodies couldn’t be buried, desert animals would dig them up easily. So they were burned. Even stranger was Soul Punks funeral, typically it was only the crew and maybe a few other killjoys who knew the deceased well. 

However, Soul Punk, having been the only doctor out in the desert knew just about everyone. Even Young Gun was surprised not only were there killjoys but desert rats too. Some Young Gun recognized some he wondered if he had even seen before. He smiled politely and nodded when people told him how Soul Punk had helped them, the lengths he had gone to to save others in a place where it was so easy to get killed.

The desert would face far more casualties without him.

To those who didn’t know him Soul Punk had been killed by a Drac. It was easier to say that than it would be to explain he’d been killed by one of his own. Young Gun stood quietly watching people move about him when he became aware of someone stopping to stand next to him. Of course it was Killer King, he’d recognize that sparkly fucker anywhere.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve.” Young Gun didn’t mean to sound nearly as aggressive as he came off and he took Killer Kings silence as a sign that it may have been a little too much. “Has Mad Gear seen you?” Killer King didn’t answer again, his blank stare locked on something Young Gun couldn’t see. It had been a long time since he’d seen that look in Killer King’s eyes. Years actually, not since they had found him curled up in the middle of the desert beaten to all hell and crying. That look was in his eyes the first few weeks he was with them, he hadn’t talked, or smiled, or shown any sign there was an actual person inside him. Until he met Northern Downpour that was, after that the kid lit up. “Are you looking for him?”

“Did he do this?” Killer King’s voice was cold like he was trying to hold back tears “did I do this.” It wasn’t a question that time, more like a statement. The coldness in King’s voice was apparent, it sent shivers down Young Guns spine.

“You couldn’t have known-“ Young Gun was cut off by Killer King.

“Who was he aiming for”

There was silence, the both knew the answer, and Young Guns silence was all the confirmation Killer King needed.

“With Punk gone now too he needs someone-“

“I’m going to find Josh.” Killer King’s statement took Young Gun by surprise.

“You’ve already done enough to the kid can’t you just fucking leave him be.” 

“Mad Gear needs him” Killer King paused for a moment “this…” he laughed shakily holding out his hands before dropping them back to his sides. “I can’t fix this.” Young Gun looked to King only to realize he was crying, he had clearly been trying not to but it seemed he couldn’t help it. “Where is he?”

“Josh? How should I-“

“Northern Downpour.” King sighed wiping the tears that had managed to stray down his face.

“In there” Young Gun nodded back towards the base. “The same room Josh was in. We don’t know what to do with him yet.”


	3. CHAPTER 3

Party Poison stood outside the room where they were keeping Northern Downpour. He had wanted so badly, as did many others who knew what really happened, to end it now. To kill Downpour right where he stood and leave the body for the scavengers of the desert. Whether that turned out to be animals or desert rats he didn't care.

“I need to get in there” Killer Kings voice snapped Party out of his own thoughts. For a moment he didn't even recognize King, he didn't look any different though, except for his eyes. They were hollow and cold like the life had been ripped out of them. The eyes of a dead man who still had a beating heart.

“why? You can't seriously want him back-”

Killer King shook his head but didn't say anything else as Party Poison sighed and let him pass.

Northern Downpours eyes lit up when they locked onto King, so much so that they completely overlooked the hopelessness in the other mans. “you're back! Where have you been I knew-”

“I want you gone.” Killer King interrupted Downpour, he thought this would hurt, but he now realized there was nothing left in him to hurt. “I want you to walk as far as you can from this fucking base and I don't want you to come back.”

Northern Downpour was shaking “wh-what are you talking about? What do you mean?” 

Killer King didn't say anything he just watched Downpour fumble for words. 

“I mean get the fuck out of my base.”

****

_“so you're going to kill me then?” Young Gun laughed. “this is what happens when they cant get anymore information from us? They send us to you”_

_The doctor Young Gun was glaring at had his back faced to him, if Young Gun didn't know any better he'd have thought that the doctor was having second thoughts as he stared down at the needle filled to the brim with the chemical mixture meant to kill him._

_“what?” Young Gun hissed “don't tell me all of a sudden you have morals?”_

_The doctor turned to face him, it was hard to believe this man was even a threat. He didn't look like one, but the needle he still held reminded Young Gun why he was here. To be put down like a dog._

_“what's your name?” the doctors voice came out soft and fragile not at all like Gun expected. “your real one” he continued._

_“don't they put all that shit in the files they give you.”_

_“I don't read them…it's... it's easier.” the doctor hesitated before placing the needle down on the medicine cart he had picked it up from “well, I thought it was.”_

_Young Gun watched him. Now that he looked he could see that he looked sick, he was pale his hands shook and his eyes looked tired and much older than they should have. He was just a bit too thin and held himself in the way killjoys often did when they had lost everything._

_“but nothing makes it easier, or better, so if I'm going to die I'd at least like to have done something good.” with that he crossed the room and undid the restraints holding Gun to the table. “I can't give back the lives I've taken but I won't take anymore”_

_“you're a doctor right?” Young Gun got up keeping his eye on him “you wanna do something good have a fucking soul and come help the right side.”_

_Young Gun held out his hand “I'm in charge of the young bloods. You double cross us and I'll kill you in a fucking heart beat. But bringing a doctor out into the desert seems worth the risk”_

It had been. Young Gun stood alone in the now empty infirmary. The lights had been shut off when Punks body had been carried out. No one had the nerve to turn them back on yet. It seemed now that Gun would do anything to have Punk scold him for forgetting to put away supplies properly and contaminating his workspace.

_‘You run this base and you cant even remember where the bandages go, honestly, you know I've got a system here right?’_

It had always been said with a laugh at the end but even so Gun walked across the infirmary picking up the roll of gauze that remained from his failed attempt at helping punk. He twisted it in his hand before pulling open the proper drawer and putting it away. 

“you saved him you know.. woulda killed him in the city if you didnt bring him out here… or he woulda run himself into the ground with guilt” Kobra Kid kept his voice soft, caught somewhere between making sure he didnt startle Gun and trying to be comforting.

“saved him” Young Gun laughed softly “is that what this was? Dragging him out here to this fucking place-”

“I was there the day you brought him in, I saw him, he would have been happy to know hes gonna be remembered as a doctor and not a monster”

Young Gun shook his head “he was never a monster, they had his head all fucked..”

Kobra Kid uncressed his arms walking forward to stand next to Young Gun “what are you planning?”

Young Gun was quiet for a minute.

“how likely would you be to go into the city without your brother?”


End file.
